Movie Tickets
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Karkat is sick, but that doesn't stop Gamzee from taking him, Tavros, Sollux, and Aradia to the movies. (Humanstuck AU)


**A/N: An update to prove I'm not dead, woohoo! :D And it's another Homestuck fic. Yeehaw.** (Sorry Bully fans, Homestuck has taken over the reigns again.)

**I got this idea when my family and I came back from the drive in theater, and I was craving GamTav then so I turned it into a story. Sadly, no GamTav, but, you can imagine it if you want. **(Tavros _did _giggle like a lil shota gurl when Gam talked to him hahaha)

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. I think it kind of sucks, but hey I don't like a lot of my work. :D**

* * *

Karkat Vantas could barely hear the sound of his ringtone over the music blasting through his ears. He fiddled around with the blanket covering his hand and grabbed his phone last second, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" his raspy voice sounded through the room after he removed his headphones, sniffling a bit and giving a small huff at the voice on the other side that answered him.

"Hey best friend!"

"What do you want, Gamzee?" Karkat sighed, sinking back into the cushions on his bed. As the other male had said, Gamzee Makara was indeed his best friend, and at first glance you surely wouldn't think of it. They had quite the opposite personalities, but somehow they could stand each other... somehow.

"Man, I know you all up and got your sick on, but I was thinking we could go and hang at the theater for a bit with Tav and, uh, Sol," the teen replied slowly. Karkat almost fell asleep at the tone of his voice before his sentence was over.

"No."

"Cool, I'll pick you up later. Just chill until then."

"Fuck you, Gamzee," he ground out, though he didn't actually mean it. The other knew him way too well.

"Love you Kar~."

And with that, they both hung up. Karkat sighed, putting his headphones back on and sinking further back into his bed. He was going to sleep until Gamzee got to his house.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door, quite loudly, roused him from his slumber. He groggily pulled off his headphones to hear his dad's voice. Karkat didn't bother responding and moved over to his dresser, pulling out a random outfit and changing quickly. He trotted out the room, holding his head, and allowing his sister and mother to kiss his cheek before pulling on a jacket. He bumped his fist to his temple a few times after hearing Nepeta's high pitched voice behind him, yelling at his other sister, though it wasn't any use. No one got used to the fact that Meulin went deaf...

He noticed Gamzee leaning on the passenger's side of the car, his arms folded and his usual lopsided grin plastered on his face. He nodded to him, watching him move to the driver's side. He noticed Tavros Nitram in the passenger's seat, Karkat's normal seat arrangement. He lightly tapped on the window with a glare. Tavros looked over to Gamzee, then looked down to fumble with his seatbelt and step out of the car. The Vantas brushed past him roughly to squeeze into the seat.

He heard some shuffling in the back seat before everything was settled. Gamzee turned the volume up on the stereo as they drove on. For the first time, the teen looked in the review mirror to examine the back seat.

Tavros was squeezed in awkwardly and apparently uncomfortably next to Sollux Captor, who had an arm wrapped around Aradia Megido's shoulders. Aradia was Sollux's girlfriend, and for a long while Sollux and Karkat were close friends. Tavros and Gamzee met at a Mickey D's playground or something when they were little and apparently were really close.

Though, Gamzee never mentioned that Aradia would be coming with them, and he was slightly ticked at both him and her for that.

He slinked back into his seat, lowering the obnoxious music a tad. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why's she coming...?"

"Oh, Aradia?" Gamzee glanced at the passenger with a quirked eyebrow. "She was with Sol when I called him up, and I thought, hey, it would be motherfuckin rude not to bring the lady along. Sorry I didn't tell ya Karbro."

Karkat just sighed and asked his next question. "Which theater are we going to?"

"The drive in one."

"The shitty one with the trees that get in the way? The one that can't be seen through your dirty ass windshield? The one that fucking kills your battery to the point of no return? The one-"

"KK, shut up." Sollux interrupted him with a glare. "It'th cheaper than a normal fucking theater, tho calm your titth and jutht fall athleep or thomething."

Karkat glared at the brunette, but shut up and closed his eyes. The car was silent aside from the music. It was a peaceful sort of silence, but the air could easily be felt as awkward.

Karkat did end up falling asleep, but not for long. It was a quick ride to the drive in theater and Gamzee was being obnoxious beside him. His mood was dampened slightly when he found out they were going to one that will force him to sit outside since Gamzee's dad's car's windshield was so dirty. His mood almost seemed to rub off on the people in the car, since Sollux looked pretty pissed (more than usual), Aradia kept quiet (more than usual), Tavros was fidgeting in his seat (more than usual), but Gamzee was immune to bad vibes and didn't change. He paid for the admission and drove in to the parking lot.

Aradia and Sollux offered to get the popcorn and some soda, while Tavros and Gamzee put out the chairs that Sollux brought and some blankets that his dad had a habit of bringing everywhere. Karkat stayed in the car, his patience growing thin as he examined the dead bugs and bird poo all over the glass. He finally swung the door open and stomped out, startling Tavros but earning a bear hug from his best friend. He nabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable. Tavros quit giggling like he did when Gamzee said something while Karkat was in the car.

Aradia and Sollux came back a while later, and passed out the snacks. Everyone got comfy in their chairs: Aradia next to Sollux, next to Karkat, next to Gamzee, next to Tavros.

* * *

"That was stupid..." Karkat mumbled, half asleep as Gamzee stuffed him into the passenger's seat. The taller teen chuckled and patted his best friend's head, moving to the back to help Tavros with the chairs. Sollux and Aradia arrived soon after they threw away the garbage. Everyone got back into their seats, blankets covering almost everyone.

Karkat had fallen asleep, and he was snoring softly. Aradia was yawning and resting against Sollux, but the Gemini, being an expert non-sleeper, pulled out his phone, wide awake. Tavros and Gamzee chatted, their conversation making about as much sense as Gamzee would any day. They were both tired.

Gamzee had to pull off to a gas station to let Sollux drive. Aradia fell asleep against the window and Tavros nearly fell asleep on Gamzee.

The drive to Karkat's house seemed to be shorter than when they left for the theater. Sollux and Gamzee had trouble getting the Vantas awake together. Tavros was the one who got him up and pissed off by pushing his seat roughly with his knees.

The teen shivered and stepped out on the sidewalk, the ones who were awake said their farewells as Karkat quickly retreated into the house. He tried opening the door, but only face planted into it. Was it so late that they locked the door on him? Shit! He cursed aloud. He knew he wasn't allowed back in once it was locked, he learned that the hard way another time before. He spun around and ran after the car that was just driving away, starting to shout even though his throat was killing him. The car stopped and he almost hit it, climbing back in the passenger's seat with a slam of the door. That jerked Aradia awake, and Tavros wasn't half asleep anymore.

Sollux chuckled at the shortest teen's misfortune. "Your family locked you out, ha haa!"

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat growled. "I'll stay with Gamzee for the night or something."

Gamzee nodded lazily in the back seat, and Sollux began to drive away, a smirk on his and everyone's faces.


End file.
